kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Rules
'Chat Rules' Since the implementation of the Chat feature, the Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD Wiki Administration has come up with a set of rules to maintain order in chat, without overly hindering the casual environment. The rules will be interpreted and enforced by any Chat Moderator or Administrator who are present. While rules do allow flexibility, excesses will not be ignored. Failure to follow these rules will result in being reprimanded by the Administration. # No vandalism. # No pornography. # Minimal profanity. # No insulting, disrespecting, harassing or abusing any users. # No spamming. # No inappropriate images/contents. # Socks (also known as sockpuppeting), are not allowed at all. Back up accounts must be reported to any Administration member. # No linking to other chat rooms. Doing so is only allowed in private messaging. # Personal fights or disputes are not allowed on chat. Any problem is to be discussed in private messaging. In the event of a dispute being held in the main chat, both sides of the argument shall be kicked or banned. # To be allowed in chat, at least one (1) edit is needed. (Ask a Chat Moderator or Administrator or any Administration member who is present in PM for details. Do NOT start to retaliate in main or you shall receive a kick or ban of 2 hours or more depending on the situation.) # When a Administrator or a Chat Moderator or any Administration member is addressing, warning, or punishing a user, all users currently present in chat will NOT interfere. If so, you will be warned, and if you do not listen the first time, you will be kicked. If continuous, you will be banned. # If a user has to point out a flaw in a Administrator or a Chat Moderator, please take it to private messaging. Do NOT state it out in the chat room, or it will lead to dramas or disputes. # Threatening a Chat Moderator or Administrator of demotion is NOT allowed. If you attempt to report this to the active Bureaucrats, he/she will NOT accept it. Such action will lead to a ban/block for a whole week. No exception(s). # Please be respectful to the Administration. Respect may be earned but the Administration has a duty to make sure everything runs smoothly. # Do not backseat moderate/mini-mod, period. Backseat moderating/mini-modding is trying to replace the Chat Moderators or Administrators by taking the role of them. Anyone caught doing that will be warned. If failed to comply with the warning, you will get kicked. If continuous, a ban depending on the discretion of the Administration member. # No splooding is allowed. Splooding is where you spam and flood the entire chat put together. It will NOT be tolerated. If any user committs this offense, the punishment will be a permanent ban and block. No exception(s). #Ban Tags: Any Chat Moderator or Administrator may place a ban tag on any regular user. A ban tag is when you get warned countless times, you always stop before a ban is imposed, or if you get banned, that ban was imposed without warning for certain things. Any Chat Moderator or Administrator must tell at least another member of the Administration before enacting any ban tags. They must warn the specified users that a ban tag will be imposed. Ban tags do not leave a user, even if a user has had the tag on for a while, it will still stay on them. #Inappropriate/Offensive Usernames Prohibited: If you come to chat or the wiki itself with an inappropriate/offensive username deemed by the Administration, then you will be permanently banned and blocked until you get your account . #Proof Requirement: We need proof of some kind if a user or a group of users are bothering or harassing you. Absent such proof, we will NOT step in. Screenshots are only accepted as evidence. #"Crying Wolf" Prohibited: Do not accuse other users of doing things they did not do. It gets annoying and the Administration will be strict on enforcement of this rule. #Terroristic Threat(s) & Image(s) Prohibited: Terroristic threats or images are completely prohibited. Violation of this will result in a automatic ban/block depending on the severity. #Racism Prohibited: Racism''' is ''completely prohibited''. Violation will result in a automatic 2 hour ban with further penalities accuried by discretion of the Administration. #Religious Bashing ''Prohibited'': Bashing of another's religion will not be tolerated. Violation will be dealt with on a discretionary basis by the Administration. It will not be discussed on the main chat. If you want to discuss it with someone, do so in private messaging. #Pedophiles ''Prohibited'': No pedophiles will be allowed in the wiki or the chat if we suspect or have proof of some kind that you are one. The penalty will be a permanent ban and block. No exception(s). #Hacking Threat(s) ''Prohibited''''': Threatening to hack the wiki or chat will immediately result in a permanent ban and block. No exception(s). # English Text Requirement: Users who utilize the chat room or site must generally type in English. Flexibility will be allowed to allow other languages but it cannot be superfluous. Failure to comply will result in a warning, a kick, a ban, or a block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. # Changing Account(s): Any user who creates another account or more, and utilize it without informing the Administration and requesting approval, or has informed the Administration but the request is rejected, shall be deem to have committed a socking violation pursuant to the regular penalties accrued on such violation. All users who wish to create another account and make regular use of it must disable their original account if approval is granted. Otherwise, the user will be sentenced to a 6 months ban and block while the user's other account will be sentenced to a indefinite ban and block. No exception(s). Violations & Penalties Color Enforcement On the Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD Community, there were some modifications to our virtual chat room into a set of colors and other features. Many ask, "what does this button do?" or, "what are the options button for?" and other things. We have created such things to your utmost convenience. We don't want our community to be dissatisfied of a barren wasteland. Options Button The options button are basically chat hacks, in which you can enable a lot of neat things. We encourage all users to use such hacks and tricks to enjoy your stay here in the community. Features include: *Enabling chat hacks *Tab complete *Multi-kick *Stopping the side scroll bar when spam occurs *Multi-PM (Big one for the Administration and HIGHLY recommended) *Search bar *Many More! We encourage you to use these nifty features so that the chat remains a fun flowing place. Test Button What is the "Test Button"? Well it is a button that test for lags, and in the process, it changes the skin color. It's quite addicting! Party Mode Party Mode is simply a button you click on to change backgrounds, play music while in the chat room, and other features. You have the option to make the chat look colorful Administration The KH Administration has decorated our lovely members into specified colors. It separates the Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Chat Moderators. Founder- Gold Bureaucrats- Aqua Administrators- Blue Chat Moderators- Red Chat Bots- Gray The purpose is for the users to identify who to contact in need of anything within this wiki's jurisdiction. (Bureaucrats are rarely seen and really busy, though ironically, you will see them quite often) Category:Article management templates Category:Policy Category:General wiki templates Category:Content Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Community